Legend of Yuki
by CURSEDvenus
Summary: [Neji X OC]Finally gaining a key to a cage… Finally having the right to be called a master instead of a slave… Was this what he really wanted? [replacement for The Blossoming of May Hyuuga]
1. Gray Eyes

**"Legend of Yuki"

* * *

**

**(A/N): **Finally, here it is… the replacement for that very -coughs- crappy

-coughs- fanfic: "The Blossoming of May Hyuuga." The plot is entirely different and although this is not one of my best works, it definitely takes me more time to write this (since it is MY story) than to write any other story. I hope you all enjoy this more than my first horrible attempt to write a MeXNeji… And if any of you Neji fans get offended by my story, no worries… just put yourself in the OC's place then .

**Genre: **Romance/ Angst/ Drama

**Rating: **T… because I usually write those .

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto is Naruto's rightful owner.

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"Gray eyes"**

_Howls in the midst of a dark night,_

_Its obscurity swimming around the pale moon…_

_Sounds of sadness and hope,_

_Ringing through the ears of mortal inhabitants…_

_Brown, warm eyes,_

_Scanning the white blanket called home…_

_These words and many more were written by the Hidden Snow's civilians, the poetry done by their hands handed down to their children, and in some peculiar way, I was able to see them myself with my own eyes. _

_They truly respected her, knew her to be more than just a beast of nature. Her actions, her voice, and her eyes, contradicted the fact that she was a demon. _

_But unlike most demons, which were considered frightful and forces to be reckoned with, she had a heart, one that was able to feel happiness, sadness, and pain. _

_She also knew how to dream…_

_She knew how to wish that someday, her form would finally take the shape of a human._

Her delicate hands closed the book gently, making sure that a finger was placed in between the pages she had stopped.

"Wasn't that nice, Neji-nii-san?"

Her respond was a calm look, one she was very used to.

She, in return smiled,

"I really want to know who that demon was, she sounds very nice." Her soft voice swam through the white room, the stutters which would distract her back through the years no longer bothering her nor the ears that heard her.

He kept his silence, his plain gaze directed towards the descending sun, leaves dancing around each other within the distance.

Autumn drew near.

She returned the brown, antique book back to where it belonged.

"I'll see you later, Neji-nii-san."

She left the room respectfully, closing the door behind her.

His gaze stiffened for a moment, his white eyes reflecting hidden annoyance.

She was a demon and she was accepted by her own village.

Then why he… who was perfectly human, why was he treated like he knew nothing, even though the fact that he was the genius of his noble clan stayed?

A small breath escaped his lips, his fingers lightly touching the one thing that prevented him from being entirely free.

Throughout the years, he was able to bend a few bars…

Nevertheless, he remained a branch family member.

A caged bird.

"Have a seat, both of you…"

Both girls bowed in respect then obeyed the middle aged man before them.

"Otou-sama? What is it you have called me for?"

A soft voice asked, her lavender eyes calm and unwavering.

He turned to the other girl, her gray eyes framed by thin glass lenses fixed onto the polished floor underneath her sitting form.

"Hinata, we have a new family member. Details are to be announced when necessary, for now… take her to the guest room on Neji's floor."

She wanted to ask, wanted to know what this was all about, but she declined the offer in her mind. It was best to not question her father. The clan leader.

"Hai, Otou-sama."

He nodded and waited for both girls to exit, keeping a firm eye onto the one who had not spoken since he had picked her up from the Hokage building.

He knew it.

He could see it.

She was scared.

She looked around curiously, the small yet significant room, appealing to her tastes.

"Ano, may I know what your name is?"

She looked at the blue haired girl by the door and smiled.

"Sorry, I forgot that I was not home anymore." She paused for a few moments, pondering on a small detail.

"May."

Hinata smiled brightly and nodded, "Hyuuga May."

"Hyuuga? I've never heard of that name…"

The confused look on the raven haired girl caused a similar confusion to express itself on the heiress's face.

"But, my father… he said that you were a new family member."

She nodded in agreement, "Yes, I have been told that I have a family here in this village, but… I was never told the name. So… am I a Hyuuga now?"

Her lavender eyes tried to avoid eye contact; she really had no idea with what was going on.

"Hai, if Otou-sama said that you were a new member… then yes. Demo, what was your clan name before you came here?"

She tilted her head, the simple spectacles moving slightly from its perch, "I… never had one… Just May."

At first, she did not know what to say, things were happening fast and she wanted an explanation. But she would not choose to speak to Neji about this just yet.

Her older cousin would be very agitated to know that a new member of the family had just arrived and was accepted (from what the heiress saw in her father)… even though they knew nothing of the gray eyed girl.

She nodded, smiled, then informed the newcomer to stay in her room until she was called upon.

"I hope you like your stay here, my name is Hinata."

She then left with a kind smile.

As she made her way to her younger sister's room, thinking it would be best to talk to someone about the matter currently at hand, something struck her.

Hyuuga members had perfect eyesight.

They also had pearly white eyes.

Eyes without pupils.

Most of the eyes in her clan reflected ignorance and pride.

May wore glasses…

She too had no pupils in her eyes but they were… gray.

Eyes that reflected confusion, and if the Hyuuga heiress's eyesight was not fooling her, innocence.

"Hanabi-chan? May I talk to you?"

* * *

**May: **If you are to review, please say the truth. Flames will be accepted but still… they are not nice. What I would appreciate is 'constructive criticism'. Thank you for reading and I hope it's okay for a first chapter…

I'm not perfect, remember that.

The plot, (or whatever you've seen from it for now .) came out from my own twisted mind. If I have in anyway, copied someone else's idea, I do apologize, it was not intentional.

Demo- but…

Hope to see you all very soon in the next chapter…

Kyotskete

(Take care)


	2. Another caged bird

**"Legend of Yuki"

* * *

**

**(A/N): **Here's the next chapter.

_Italics are either the book Hinata is reading to Neji or flashbacks._

_**Bold italics are thoughts.**_

**Bold is for emphasis. (But you already knew that, didn't you?) **

To those that have wanted a continuation of "The Blossoming of May Huuuga", I hope this story suffices much better than that one.

**Genre: **Romance/ Angst/ Drama

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters have their rightful owner. Masashi Kishimoto.

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Previously: **May was introduced as a new Hyuuga member. Strange as it seems, she is quite different than them.

Her outer appearance, mainly her eyes… do not point out that she is a Hyuuga.

Neji was informed of important news.

May was to be **his **branch member.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Another caged bird"**

"Yes, Hiashi-sama?"

"Come in Neji. And have a seat."

The Hyuuga house was silent as usual; naught but a few rustles here and there to be heard.

The young man made his way through the large room, respectfully bending his knees to sit in front of his uncle.

He kept his silence, his white gaze kept calmly on that of his father's brother.

"Hmm, it seems as though Hinata has not told you yet."

The older man nodded his head in understanding, "Fine, I shall tell you myself then."

He removed his look of authority from that of his niece and placed it on the door, "Come in."

Neji turned his head, quite curious as to what his uncle wanted to inform him. But when his white gaze was welcomed with a female form who looked as though she had just entered her teenager years, he grunted lightly then looked back at his uncle.

"Ah yes, have a seat…"

The Hyuuga genius realized that his uncle had not called the girl with a name.

His eyes stayed fixed onto the man in front of him, the girl making soft movements to obey the leader of the clan.

"Neji, Hyuuga has been blessed with another member of the family. Welcome her."

His eyebrows raised in an amusing manner. Was this a joke?

But his uncle was never comical so he decided to investigate himself.

He turned to the girl a few feet away from him, his calm and somewhat cold expression still fixed onto his face.

"You are?"

It took her a few minutes to answer, but with the older man in the room looking at her firmly, she had to do it.

"May."

He transported his orbs to look back at his uncle,

"What to it, Hiashi-sama?"

A hint if amusement and excite ness entered the eyes of Hinata's father as he cleared his throat,

"I do not want to go through the details but Neji, be happy… I'm about to give you something you've always wanted."

There was something mocking lingering behind the usually cold voice of the leader. It was rare, to find him interested in something to the point that he would actually change that annoying set expression or that deep, demanding voice.

"Excuse me?"

She had moved her glass framed eyes back to the ground once the young man had turned away from her. All that was left for her now was to be dismissed.

"As you know, here in Hyuuga, we have two families. Main and Branch-…"

He smirked when he saw the same flash of annoyance attack the boy's eyes every time he mentioned that fact. "-… First comes Main, then Branch then…" He looked to his left to face the downcast head of the girl in the room.

"Then her."

Her eyes widened slightly as she began to listen to the conversation.

"Her?" He inquired boringly, never glancing at the girl who sat not so far away from him.

"Yes, her. Hinata will be the one to enlighten your doubts, but for now… All I want you to know is that, this young girl here will be under your mercy."

He sounded like he was happy, like he was giving a gift to one of his children, and Neji was not used to that. He rarely spoke like that to anyone, let alone to him… a Branch family member.

"I am afraid I do not understand." Everything was just so sudden. He did not seem to know what his uncle meant by placing 'her' last on the family list, by 'her' being under his mercy. Hyuuga Neji was confused.

She frowned. Main and Branch? What did that mean? And why was she mentioned in that way? And why would she be placed under the mercy of a person she DID NOT know?

He sighed,

"As I have mentioned earlier… I am giving you something you have long wished for… the key to a cage. A cage which holds a bird."

He was talking far more than he appreciated himself, but for the sake of his plan, he even added a few poetic words into his conversation.

The young Hyuuga looked away reluctantly, only to bow then abruptly leave with naught but the sound of his calm breathing escaping his lips.

He had to know what was going on.

And he wasn't about to keep a conversation on between him and his uncle, not in a million centuries.

He had to talk to Hinata.

She left to her small room after a nod of approval from the leader of the family.

Questions filled up her mind quickly, giving her an immediate headache.

Long wished for?

Key?

Cage?

A cage which holds a bird?

She dropped herself onto the neatly made bed. It had only been a couple of days since her arrival, and things were already too tense for her comfort.

Small hands made dents into the wooden training dummies over in the training grounds, the one she was so used to, seeing as to it was the one her team constantly tried to improve their skills in.

She tried to ignore the fact that her currently impatient cousin was standing but a few meters away from her, demanding answers concerning the girl who had arrived 2 days ago.

"Hinata-sama… Do not force me to depend on drastic measures." He was still calm, but he rarely threatened her, so when the lavender eyed girl heard that, she knew that it was her queue to pay attention to her older cousin.

"What is it, Neji-nii-san?"

"Who is that girl?"

She sighed, bringing her tired body to rest onto the cool ground below her, a few red and orange leaves scattered throughout the grounds.

"Please specify your question, nii-san… I am sure Otou-sama told you who she was."

"He is giving me the key to a cage that holds a bird?"

He replied with a question coldly, the mere thought of his own words burning his insides, reason unknown.

Her eyes softened as she remembered the talk she had had with her father the night before.

_"One of her parents is not from Hyuuga."_

_She tilted her head questioningly, what did that have to do with anything?_

_He took a deep breath in irritation,_

_"Unlike Branch members… whom are born when 2 of them are married, or when a Main and a Branch do as well, May-san… is a different case. Her mother was not from Hyuuga at all."_

_She frowned… that was it? That was the reason? Another knot developed in the clan because of an unaccustomed marriage?_

_"Did you know her mother?" _

_"The father himself was a very distant Main member, rarely seen in Konoha. I am not even remotely related to him. Maybe one of the elders, yes… but not I. So… no, I did not know the mother."_

_He seemed amused to let his daughter know that he indeed had not known the mother, his eyes flickering with the glow of a snake when in assault mode._

_She strengthened her expression, determined to find out more._

_"…Why Neji-nii-san? And what is he to do?"_

_He smirked at the question._

_"Neji is the genius of our noble clan. He deserves to be credited. Seeing as to he has always been treated as a lower leveled citizen, which of course does not suit his current show of strength, I wanted to give him the satisfaction of feeling what it is like to have power over another human." _

_She flinched at her father's words. She wanted to tell him something, wanted to strike his senses back into his proud demeanor._

_"As to what he is to do? Simple. He is to treat her as he pleases; just like how the Main family members treat him… she IS an even more caged bird than himself after all."_

_She looked down; unable to respond to the answers she was just given._

_She had accepted the fact that her cousin deserved the bes long agot, that he indeed was a genius. But did her father have to do this?_

_She left the room after bowing respectfully, realizing that May was about to enter the world of Hyuugas, powerful, strong, and although located in a peaceful and heart-warming village, darkness and the distaste of poison lingering in the far corners of the clan's pride._

So she explained this to him, unable to hide anything from those firm yet calm eyes.

"So as you see, nii-san, Otou-sama is giving you the right to be her master." Her voice was low and in some way, indifferent… but under a thing surface; she wished that her cousin would be smart enough to… to… be human.

To have a heart.

Memories of his beloved mother flashed back into his sane mind, memories of his father, the brother of the very leader of his so called, 'powerful' clan following those of his mother shortly.

The pain he had endured for the past years were enough to rip him apart, but he had remained in control and calm like always, his duty constantly reminding him of whom he truly was. But could it be that he was finally going to be able to scream? To be able to afflict the pain, not endure it?

Was it really possible?

He stayed apathetic, but slowly, his lips began to ascend into a small smirk.

"I see."

"What will you do Neji-nii-san? Will you really treat her like-…"

He turned to his cousin almost immediately, "I will treat her as I wish…" his smirk widened as he began to walk away, "…but first, her strength has to satisfy me..." And with that, he left, that same smirk on his usually calm face.

She gasped lightly at her cousin's words. Was he joking? He wasn't really going to-…

But then she realized. Of course he would. He was just given the chance to pour his frustration and pain into something, someone.

Her cousin would definitely take the offer with welcoming hands and do all he could to please himself… to release whatever he kept bottled up.

She shook her head in sadness, pulling her body up from the mixture of soil and grass… she was going to have to talk to May.

_**Please, Neji-nii-san… do not let all those years of learning how to live just fade away… please…**_

His eyes glimmered with excitement as he made his way to the girl's room, ignoring the fact that they were not even on a first name basis.

Him,

Having power over someone.

Him,

Finally having the ability to afflict the same pain his parents had felt every time **they** activated the seal onto them.

Him,

Holding the key to a cage, one that was never going to be opened, no matter how strong the person inside's will was.

Him.

…

…Turning into the devils he once hated… the Main fam-…

He shook that last concept away as his mind wandered around a thought he had pondered on earlier yet hadn't satisfied himself with an answer.

Why did she, a Hyuuga member… have gray eyes and wear glasses?

…

He smirked again; he didn't need to think of such unimportant details at the moment. He knocked on the door, waiting for the short girl to open her soon-to-be painful destiny.

"Dozo…"

* * *

**May: **-.-… Uh… was that too informative? I can't help but write like that, no events yet many words… sorry.

I'll try to make things better.

Anyways, how is it going for the second chapter? Anyone know what the plot is? Hee hee…

It sounds as if Neji will be evil huh? We'll have to wait and see…

I don't know why, but I always have to do an evil Hiashi… I dislike him…

Dozo come in (or something relevant to that)

Until the next chapter…

Kyotskete


	3. A bird of his own

**"Legend of Yuki"**

**(A/N): **After I read the second chapter, I realized a few spelling errors. As for grammar, I wouldn't know right from wrong… honestly… (I don't write with grammar, I'm in an Arabic school for now, so I only write through instinct… heh, I've missed a good number of years in my English, even though it is my first language.)

So I apologize, the stupid spell checker did not fulfill its task well.

Oh, and another thing, my writing began to change in the 2nd chapter, since I realized I was focusing too much on the events to add a few details, so if any of you have realized, the 1st chapter is going to be pretty much different from the rest of the story… my bad.

I also apologize for the lack of dividers between scenes; obviously didn't place what I had typed down on Word… sorry. From now on, I hope the dividers are there.

**Genre: **Romance/ Angst/ Drama

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **…. I don't own Naruto…..

…Enjoy…

**Previously: **Neji has finally been told about the arrival of May, an unknown girl now from Hyuuga. The Hyuuga genius was thrilled to know that he was given the chance to… even if to one person only, be like the Main family.

Have authority.

But first he wants to make sure May is fit to be his… 'slave'.

**Chapter 3**

**"A bird of his own"**

She stood shyly in front of the wooden figure, her arms neatly placed to the side of her body. She had been dragged out of her new room, no physical contact to actually literate the 'drag ness', but still… his eyes had been so firm and demanding.

_"Follow me."_

"Before you demonstrate your strength to me, I would like to get one thing straight..."

She turned her head slowly to face the tall boy with long hair and white eyes. She kept her silence as she waited for said boy to finish what he had started.

"You will address me by 'Neji-sama' at all times…"

He did not want the girl to call him by his clan name. He was barely proud to be from it in the first place. If there **was **anything left for him to be proud about, it would be the fact that he had exceeded even the Main family in their own techniques.

**That **was practically what he liked about himself.

So he decided to let the girl call him by his name, adding the suffix of high respect to satisfy his taste for power.

She nodded, a small smile of acceptance curving her pink lips,

"Neji-sama."

Although she seemed innocent, like the accepting little girl she was supposed to be, inside, something stirred.

_**Neji…sama…**_

He smirked in response, he liked the sound of it, and although he wanted to feel utterly superior by listening to her questions that would want answers, yet he, in return would ignore them, he was also amused by the fact that the girl had remained silent, her eyes unwavering from the few inched taller dummy before her.

"Hn… now let's see how long you take to snap that figure."

--

His calm yet confident gaze was fixed onto that of his uncle's.

"Is it really necessary?"

"You would not be here if it was not."

He kept in the sigh that was threatening his lips to escape, his white eyes now focused on that of the green garden just beyond the elder's part of the Hyuuga estate.

The clan leader took the foundation pen next to the pile of papers before him and continued his work,

"It's easy Neji… what is her specialty?"

"Most of her techniques are ninjutsu based."

"That does not necessarily mean anything."

He stopped himself from glaring at his own uncle, at a Main family member.

From when he was at a young age, he had already hated how his father's brother was so cold, so demanding. His voice explaining just that.

"I shall speak with her."

"Do as you wish… she **is** your bird."

They both shared a small, almost insignificant smirk before the young man left the room quietly, content to know that he was finally going to have some amusement.

_**My bird…**_

--

She did not know what was going on, why she had been called that afternoon to demonstrate her skills, why she had been told to call** him**, 'Neji-sama'. It was all very confusing, and irritation was starting to build at a rapid speed from the pit of her stomach.

They could at least explain things to her.

But she would remain silent and obedient.

As long as the memories of the close ones she had had back at her home stayed lingering in her mind, she would do as she was told.

No matter what.

She bowed in respect to the person who had just entered her room. She had just realized that she should never; in a million centuries think her room to be private. **'Neji-sama' **had every right to enter it without even knocking. Seeing as to he had done just that.

Quite reasonable.

He wanted to ask her so many things, but it was not in him to do so, and it certainly was not the roll of the master to be curious about his slave.

Or at least he thought so. Besides, he didn't **really **want to know… it was just; there were these little things that had intrigued him during her demonstration.

Maybe some other day…

"What is it you specialize in?"

She remained in silent thought, her thin eyebrows creased in a reflective frown. She tried not to stick to the bitter thought that her 'master' had just rudely entered her private space and asked yet another 'out of nowhere' question.

"Nothing really…"

He mentally rolled his white orbs; it was such a simple question.

"Anything you **want** to specialize?"

He smirked at himself, there were many things he had to teach her… from them, how to use the Byakugan. It had surprised him to know that a member of the clan did not know how to use its own bloodline.

But then again, that was not the only thing about the girl that made him question if she really was a Hyuuga.

She would not have to say both of them, just the one that was useful on the battle field.

Her glass framed eyes glimmered slightly in happiness,

"I've always wanted to be a genjutsu specialist."

He kept his impassive expression fixed on his face, she reminded him too much of his cousin.

"We shall meet your teacher tomorrow."

He waited for her to bow, then left with another satisfied small smirk on his face.

He could get used to this… he could live like this.

She tilted her head in confusion…

_**What was that about?**_

--

_With every passing sun from the East_

_Came sympathy from the creature of Snow_

_Knew not but to smile in their minds_

_Avoiding worry, unease and futile attention_

_But could it be, that behind each smile_

_Came but hidden pain and sadness?_

_To describe her in words would take more than just a novel to do so. Many inhabitants of Snow that I have encountered told me only one detail._

_She was beautiful. _

_I have asked, inquired to know what form they were describing her as 'beautiful'. But I was left hanging, the question… never answered._

_But I had a feeling that it was probably both forms._

_Their eyes, they all looked so sad and guilty once I started asking questions concerning the female demon. _

_They were hiding something from me, and I was determined to find out exactly what it was._

--

She placed the bookmark once again in between the pages, happily returning the book to its rightful position. She turned to face the expression of calmness on her older cousin.

She was a different version of Hinata, the deep contrast between her now and back then very much obvious. Her midnight hair now reached just below her shoulders, most of the time, kept in a small braid to prevent her from causing any damage to the clan's antiques. As of her face, she was still so innocent looking, but she had matured, she was beginning to look like her loving mother…

Beautiful.

"Hinata-sama, has she told you as to where she is from?"

The young Hyuuga heiress shook her head and smiled,

"No, I want to give her space, she needs to get used to things around here first."

He scowled slightly, turning his face away towards the door; he knew that what he was doing was the exact opposite of giving the new member some space.

If anything, he wasn't planning on giving her any at all.

He nodded his head, "Hinata-sama", and then left silently.

--

He folded his arms across his chest, his white gaze fixed unto the path he was taking before him.

He kept on telling himself that it was nothing, but still…

_Her soft whispers where unheard of from the many loud impacts either the solid clear substance, or the soft yet fatal cold flakes would cause towards the immobile dummy._

_Her fingers were swift, the many hand seals causing various shapes and sizes of her form of attack._

_Ice and Snow._

_And despite the slowly chilling weather, sweat traveled along her forehead, landing onto the warm soil, the plants maybe mistaking it as the pitter-patter of rain. _

When was the last time in history a Hyuuga member had had the ability to control water **AND** transform it into its solid form?

Never.

As a matter of fact, it was very well known, that clans as big and powerful as Hyuuga had their very own fighting styles, all to be taught and passed down each time the clan was blessed by the coming of another new-born.

Nothing else was taught to them since the inability to perform such jutsus stuck to them. Being in a clan did not mean the capability of doing any desired jutsu out there, no.

He tried to stop the slight frown that was threatening to reveal on his face.

May… almost all the ninjutsus she had demonstrated to him had either something to do with ice or… snow…

_**Snow…**_

And to top things with a cherry, she had not done one jutsu nor any moves to prove herself a Hyuuga member.

He narrowed his eyes, he was being naïve…

Yes, he knew that there just might be some details he should be informed about in the near future, but nonetheless…

They could not be **THAT** important…

--

**May: **There's the 3rd chapter…

I really hate beginnings; I can't wait to get to the middle of the story…

Neji's kind of evil huh? Oh well… we shall see…

I appreciate reviews, even if only a couple of words, it gives me the courage to write more, knowing someone out there is reading what my fingers type down. So, if you know anyone who might like a little drama and angst (maybe even a pint of fluff or two in the upcoming chapters) between an OC and Neji, it'd be nice if you recommended this fic to them…

Sorry if I sound desperate, I really am not… just willing to know what I can do more about my poor writing. (And a bit ready to be happy… .)

As for flames… Let's keep those aside… shall we?

Thank you for reading…

Until the 4th chapter…

Kyotskete


	4. Different Treatment

* * *

**(A/N): **I hope all's going well...

**Genre: **Romance/ Angst/ Drama

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **… Do you see Neji with a girl named 'May'?

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Previously: **When Neji tested May's skills, he was surprised to know that she knew nothing about Byakugan, let alone use it… instead; she used ice and snow as her forms of fighting.

Shortly after, Hiashi ordered his nephew to get the new member a teacher so that she will not lead to the clan's embarrassment.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**"Different treatment"**

She tried to keep her fingers still.

She was nervous, anxious to know that in just a matter of minutes, she would meet her teacher, a person who would finally help her in accomplishing one of her dreams.

Genjutsu…

_To trick your enemies by creating illusions. Some mentally fatal, and others painfully physical._

In front of her, sat her 'Master', his eyes closed, his thin yet muscular arms folded in front of his chest.

She was not comfortable; she never was in his presence.

"Umm… Neji-sama?" She inquired; her voice low.

"What?" He wanted to keep things silent, but he was going to reward her for being so bold to actually speak to him while he was sitting like **that**.

Everyone knew that his current sitting position was one with a huge sign saying, 'Bother me, and you're dead'.

"Well…" She lifted her head up to slightly glance at him while she was speaking, "Do you know… what it is that's going on?"

"Explain…"

She glanced away, her nervousness too intense to give her the courage to keep her gray eyes fixed onto the calm form of her master before her.

"Umm… Why I am here… How I suddenly am from Hyuuga… Umm… How you became my… master…"

She did not know if that was the right thing to say, but she said it anyways, knowing that keeping it in herself would just irritate her even more.

Silence swam through the room for a few minutes, his expression kept the way it always was.

"I don't know."

He kept it at that.

True, his uncle had explained to him as to why she became his so called' slave', but the Hyuuga genius knew… felt… that there was something else… that something was being kept hidden from him.

As for the other questions, he would admit, that he wanted to know the answers for them as well.

She returned her gaze back to the short table over her knees.

"Oh…"

--

Her red eyes darted carefully from the Hyuuga prodigy to the… gray eyed girl wearing glasses.

"So you are saying, Hyuuga Neji, I am to teach your… 'slave'…" Her eyes winced slightly at the harsh word; she did not like it… The idea of a 17 year old boy having a young girl to serve him in any way he wanted… disgusted her.(1) "…the ways of my fighting."

He remained stoic as ever, nodding ever so slightly at the woman sitting at the end of the floor table.

"Exactly."

Gray eyes of the young girl being spoken of stayed fixed onto the table, her mouth shut and her voice unheard of from the minute the older woman had entered the silent room.

"I will only agree to this because I miss teaching." She was lying. Yes, she missed teaching, but just like she had seen in Hinata, she saw in the girl's eyes that she did not deserve this, did not deserve to be one of the Hyuuga clan's 'caged birds'. She knew that she may not be able to free her, but she hoped that she may be able to build inner peace inside the young gray eyed woman.

To build confidence in what seemed a small body, so that she may survive whatever the Hyuuga genius would bestow on her in the future.

"Just make her stronger, whatever your reason."

Her red eyes turned to that of the silent girl, softening almost immediately when she was reminded of one of her previous students.

Although she did not look as shy, she had the same downcast head, a motion she was all too well accustomed to in the past.

"May I know your name?"

She almost jumped from where she sat; she quickly looked at the woman not so far away from her and smiled,

"Sorry… My name is Hyuuga May."

She felt weird, it was her first time to say her name in that way… and… it did not please her… it did not sound right.

But she tried to stay positive, knowing that if the woman a distance beside her was to be her trainer, she would be happy to meet her everyday.

She was beautiful to say the least. One day, if a miracle happened, she wanted to look alluring just like that, yet powerful inside.

One day…

A small smile tugged her lipstick decorated lips,

"Well then, May-san… I will be your genjutsu sensei from now on… My name is Yuuhi Kurenai…"

--

His white orbs looked out of the small window in his room.

She was training again, she… even though it had been years since she was last belittled, she still tried to gain strength, still wanted people to acknowledge her.

Wanted her father to be proud… even just for awhile…

His eyes softened, his lips curling into a small smirk. Everyday, it was like this…

She would train, unknown to her surroundings that naught but a few feet away, stood someone who realized her strength… someone worth all the training and days without sleep.

He watched her, cheering her on in his mind…

_**Hinata-sama…**_

--

She was happy. A small smile decorated her small face as she sat herself on the bed.

At last, something to look forward to since the day she had arrived.

From when she was a Genin, she loved the word 'illusion'. Loved the many bloodlines that would be mentioned in class that were under genjutsu.

And now, she was finally going to learn the arts of using such jutsus, and maybe, if she was lucky… with her own favorite element…

Snow…

Her other dream, would have to wait… it was not as important as gaining strength, not to the clan she was told she belonged in… not to her 'master'.

She looked out the window, her gray eyes widening slightly at the sight of that same girl she had met the first day she had arrived… training.

She stood up to stand close to the window.

A smile formed onto her lips, the girl, despite her small figure, was impressive.

And although (from what she saw) she used taijutsu, (she was not a fan of said art), she was impressed.

It was rare to find female taijutsu kunoichis back from where she came from…

Very rare…

She felt relaxed, watching someone try her hardest at building strength even though no one was watching, was quite uplifting.

But the few events that happened later, made her feel… awkward.

She had turned her face away and hid her glass framed eyes with her long strands of untied hair.

Her 'master' had exited through one of the back doors of the housing, a white jacket in hand. He had made his way slowly towards the training girl…

Hinata, if she remembered correctly.

He had looked content, different from when she usually saw him.

He had handed the jacket over to… Hinata, the faintest of smiles visible on his usually apathetic face.

Her head was kept low, her eyes unable to return to that of the view outside…

_**It's different… how he treats the both of us…**_

It didn't really mean anything so she managed a small smile then walked back towards her bed, sitting on its edge absent mindedly, the audible whines of the springs in between the mattress barely bothering her.

Things were really confusing…

--

Birds chirped annoyingly like every other day, their unprofessional singing ringing through the ears of those nearby the training grounds.

And people said it was melodic to wake up at the sound of birds singing.

Sure.

"Ah, good morning May-san…"

She had arrived at the mentioned training spot early, eager to start anything that was to come her way.

She bowed respectfully then smiled,

"Ohio, Kurenai-sensei."

Before the red eyed teacher could have smiled to the short girl in response, another figure entered the training spot they were both in…

A smile of mirth glimmered in the teacher's red eyes as she witnessed the tall figure walk towards both her and her new student.

"You are not early…" She voiced out half mockingly, as soon as the figure was at hearing radius.

A deep voice rang through the semi-silent forest,

"Sumimasen…" (2)

She waved her hand, gesturing that it was not a problem,

"Let's get this started shall we? First thing is first..."

She looked from the gray eyed girl to the other figure a few feet away from her and the other female, "…Hyuuga May, that's her name…" She said contentedly towards the male being.

The figure bowed slightly towards the silent short girl, the look of slight confusion hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses,

"Hyuuga-san."

Her red eyes focused onto that of the girl,

"May-san… this is going to be your training assistant… Aburame Shino…"

--

* * *

**May: **YAY!!! Shino-kun is here!!! Oooh, I wonder what his role is in the story…

I hope the story's okay… I don't think there's much of a plot really… just some ideas in my head that will be included in the story later on…

And if there was a plot, it's somewhat cliché I think… same old same old really… yet, who can blame me?

Reviews are very much appreciated. Flames, on the other hand, are not…

Hope to see you all in the next chapter… Thank you for all the reviews and support!

(1) If you are thinking what I think you are thinking (x.X)… heed the rating you perverts! Hehe…

(2) Sorry

Kyotskete


	5. Seal on the back

* * *

**(A/N): **Next chapter… I can't wait till the beginning is over… maybe I should just do longer chapters…

I've been told in some way that Neji is a bit OOC, in the sense that he isn't really that much of a jerk anymore. I agree… soooo, the romance and drama will start very soon… If that's okay .

**Genre: **Romance/ Angst/ Drama

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Previously: **May was introduced to her genjutsu teacher, Yuuhi Kurenai. Waiting for the following day to start the training, May witnessed something that made her feel awkward… maybe even sad.

But she pushed the feeling away quickly… it didn't really matter.

The next day, May met her training assistant, the genius of the Aburame clan, Shino.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**"Seal on the back"**

_The silver sphere of the night floated_

_Its glow reaching down to suffice as light_

_Brown eyes scanned and searched_

_Tears brimming, framing, those warm orbs_

_Could she not change?_

_Could she not live a life like theirs?_

_Sleep became rare as I wandered through the white village, questions asked every time I passed an inhabitant. I was not going to give up…__This was a legend I wanted to write about, this was a legend people should know about.__This was something the guardian demon of the cold village deserved._

--

"That was short, Hinata-sama." He voiced out calmly, his tall and firm figure shifting slightly from the white wall behind him.

"I know..." She placed the book onto her lap, smiling, "…Where is May-chan?"

An inaudible smirk escaped his thin lips, "I sent her to your past teacher... Your father said that she was to train."

She frowned, confused with the fact that a slave had to train.

"But Kurenai-sensei?"

He lifted himself up from his usual leaning position, turning around to exit the spacious room.

"Yes, Hyuuga wanted to specialize in genjutsu so I chose Yuuhi-san to train her."

He left quietly, bowing slightly before sliding the bamboo door closed.

She stayed silent; contemplating as to why her cousin hadn't just given the gray eyed girl any teacher… she **was** his 'slave' after all.

Then a smile developed onto her simple yet beautiful features…

_**Neji-nii-san may not see the wrongness in his doings yet… but…**_

_**He is different now… Naruto-kun changed him…**_

The simple, blue haired girl had no idea how right she was.

--

Red eyes watched carefully as the short, black haired girl demonstrated her skills, directing her attacks towards one of her past students. She was not weak, not at all. But by just watching, she could see that she lacked strength in a number of things. If she were to point out the obvious strengths in her new student, she would definitely say 'speed' and 'concentration'. Trails of white smoke would emit from the various places she would disappear from suddenly, only to reappear before the blink of an eye somewhere else in the training grounds, even if she was not using the transporting jutsu.Her glass framed eyes would stay, if not impassive, alert, to the many attacks her opponent would try to afflict upon her.

The black haired teacher smiled in confidence.

She was not going to be a hard student to teach, "That's enough."

Both figures stopped in their tracks to look at the oldest of the three. The spar had lasted for a good amount of two hours.

"How did I do?" May asked, taking in a few deep breaths from exhaustion. The young girl was anxious to know the opinion of the woman she was to be trained under. The other figure walked behind the girl he had just sparred with. As usual, he had not broken even a spec of sweat. But it intrigued him to know that even though the girl had a major weakness, she was able to keep him busy… at least to an extent.

She smiled towards the girl, "Snow huh? I haven't seen techniques like that since… see? I forgot." She managed a small sound of laughter then almost suddenly, looked seriously at the slightly panting girl before her. "Well, you are an expert in ninjutsu I can see… so that must mean you know how to channel your chakra fairly well…"

She tried to stop herself from the nasty habit of biting her nails when nervous. She knew very well that it was distracting and disgusting to others.

"…But you have a terrible problem, May-san. You do not know taijutsu very well… am I correct?"

"Umm, well… back where I am from… it isn't really important."

A small smile tugged at her red lips, "Well, that is understandable, but if you are to learn Genjutsu, I personally want your Taijutsu skills improved."

She shifted from the spot she stood, her legs a bit tired from all the sprinting, "I understand."

"Good, now to start teaching you genjutsu, your ninjutsu and taijutsu skills must be equal, otherwise, your body will not be able to cope with all the chakra that is to be used in illusionary attacks. As you may have known, genjutsu is the hardest to learn from all the 3, and to some… is also considered the strongest, if used wisely."

She uncrossed her thin arms then leaned down to face the girl properly. She only wanted the short girl to learn Taijutsu for her own safety, or else the Hyuuga genius would train her like crazy. She wanted to prevent that.

He smirked slightly under the mass of cloth that always covered is mouth, "Taijutsu has got nothing to do with genjutsu."

The teacher straightened her back then smiled at her former student, her left eye twitching slightly, "When did I say it did, Shino?"

The covered male shrugged in silence, refusing to show his amusement. If they had been watching, they would have caught the redness of the short girl with them.

She was suppressing in a laugh.

"We shall start the real training tomorrow; and I'll see what I can do about finding you a taijutsu partner." The black haired woman said suddenly, after a small glaring contest between her and the Aburame genius. (more from her side, he had sun glasses on…)

She nodded, knowing that if she was to succeed in this, she would have to truly try her best, something she was not accustomed to.

But she smiled, she had a feeling… things weren't going to be half as bad... Not with a teacher like Kurenai, and even though she had not been able to learn much about her assistant, she knew that under all that excessive clothing was a young man worth respect.

Maybe they'd become friends later on.

--

Meetings between the leader and the clan genius started to become regular, the two exchanging yet another conversation concerning the new member.

"As soon as possible"

His sharp silver eyes looked away from that of his uncle's. He was not comfortable with this situation, not at all.

"On the forehead?"

He asked simply, eager to leave the room.

He was instructed to, as the 'master' of May, to seal her. Just like how every branch family member had the seal of a 'caged bird' on their foreheads, apparently, May had to have one too.

"That would make her equal to you…"

He resisted the urge to smirk widely, it was all too amusing to just ignore,

"…on her back, vertically."

His eyes would have narrowed slightly if not for the fact that he did not care anyhow.

She was just another girl.

His 'slave'.

He nodded then bowed, standing up almost immediately to relieve himself from the small nausea that had suddenly hit him.

_**On her back…**_

As his back disappeared from the middle aged man's sight, the leader's smirk grew; a seal on the back, placed vertically would hurt 5 times more than when on the forehead.

That in itself, made the man want to laugh.

--

He stood in front of the bathroom sink, the large restroom giving him more than the personal space he needed at that time.

He knew perfectly well that his uncle liked the idea of the girl having the seal **there. **Hiashi was not evil, no. He was just different. More demanding than he should be.

He leaned to the sink, his knuckles whitening as he tightened his grip onto the sides. If it had been anyone else he would not have minded.

But this was different, she was his property, and to make things worse, **he **was the one who would have to place the seal…

As soon as possible, his uncle had said…

He emptied the contents of his stomach, everything he had eaten that day going down the marble white sink.

Something was wrong, and the fact that he had just vomited proved the point.

He was going to have to end the sealing quick. Kami knows what might happen if he stayed too focused on the task.

And he thought of the one thing that might help him into doing so, the clear water washing down the reeking filthy substance.

_**I don't care…**_

--

* * *

**May: **There we have it. I really want to get things moving, but patience is a virtue, ne?

Sorry if the last part was a bit yucky, I just had to add a twist.

Neji… vomiting… yeah.

I wish more people would read, but hey! I'm okay with you guys so I thank you all from the bottom of my heart . (cheesy.)

**Note: **This will probably be the last chapter to be posted in the next 7 weeks. In a week or so, I'll be going on a vacation to The Philippines (place I am from) and I don't now if I'll be able to update while I'm there… and anyways, I need the break . I'll be staying there for a good amount of 6 weeks. When I return home, I'll make sure I resume updating and writing fanfics…

I hope all of you take care now… wouldn't like to know that one of my readers got hurt… that'd be depressing…

I apologize for the inconvenience, well… it's not like a lot of people read this story… haha…

Adios for now…

Reviews are appreciated.

Kyotskete


	6. Annoying Smile

* * *

**(A/N): **Tada! Next chapter! (Sorry about the delay. I really had no access to the internet while I was on vacation.)

Thank you for all the reviews .

**Genre: **Drama/ Angst/ Romance

**Rating: **T… I think there's a bit language in this one…

**Disclaimer: **Nope.

* * *

…Enjoy…

**Previously: **Neji has to put the 'caged bird's' seal on May's back. Confused, he suddenly had to empty his stomach's contents.

May will start her training shortly, first, with some basic taijutsu moves.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**"Annoying smile"**

As she slid the main door closed to one of the branch member's houses, she witnessed Neji leaning calmly against a wall, his eyes looking directly at her.

"Oh! S-sumimasen… I did not know you were there, Neji-sama… I-" She stuttered out slightly, her figure leading herself automatically to bow down to her 'master'.

"I assume your first day of training went well?" He stopped the girl from continuing, bringing his eyes to the wall in front of him.

She stayed silent for awhile, her gray eyes blinking a few times. That… was unexpected.

She then looked up from her bowing position, a smile slowly developing on her slightly tired face.

"Umm… well, Kurenai-sensei wants me to improve my taijutsu skills…" Her grey eyes unintentionally lingered on that of the tall Hyuuga leaning on the wall.

He smirked, "Is that so?"

She tilted her head, the boy was being a bit awkward… he was speaking to her, "Ano, hai?"

He shifted himself off the wall and looked briefly at the girl who was still smiling, "Go and rest."

She nodded and bowed once again, leaving her ears to listen to the soft padding of her master's retrieving form.

--

He sighed deeply as he placed himself on his cousin's floor, his back sliding down the wall behind him.

"Neji-nii-san? What's wrong?" The Hyuuga heiress asked in concern.

"Your father is being himself as usual."

Midnight hair was tied up in a ponytail, her usual bangs obstructing a bit of her view so she blew some of the strands away while chuckling slightly,

"What is it this time?"

"I have to seal her Hinata-sama… on her _back_"

She gasped lightly, quickly looking at what seemed to be her indifferent cousin, "Oh my…"

He frowned at himself then stood up, disgusted with the fact that he had actually sounded like he needed help.

"Not that I can do anything about it."

She wanted to call his name, wanted to tell him something that would make him feel better, but he had left so suddenly, giving her the privilege of only watching him do so.

Her cousin was acting very strange…

--

The next morning, she had left with a small 'take care' towards her 'master', anticipating what her teacher had install for her that day.

She was going to take taijustu for awhile, and even though she did not understand why, she accepted and even more… was excited.

"Where is she? It's not her to be late…"

"Sensei, have patience" He shifted his sunglasses to be placed firmly on the bridge of his nose.

"Please Shino… not all of us are in love with the little princess." She retorted sarcastically, still looking around the forest surrounding them.

"Sisterly love."

"Ah yes."

The shortest out of them smiled and waited for whoever her teacher was waiting for. She already knew it was going to be a girl and that made her relax. She had always been a bit uncomfortable around males.

A few minutes later, the woman's voice rang loudly throughout the thick forest, "Hinata! You should have been here minutes ago!"

The Hyuuga princess cowered slightly, an innocent smile decorating her small face, "Ah, Gomen Kurenai-sensei… I was… well-"

"Ah, Never mind… at least you're here."

Hinata sighed in relief then turned to both Shino and May, "Ohio."

The stoic Aburame merely nodded while May smiled and replied the greeting.

"Good, we all know each other here." She turned to face the gray eyed girl, "Hinata will be your taijutsu partner. I was going to hire someone else, but seeing as to you are from Hyuuga, I figured that the best taijutsu to teach you would be the Hyuuga style, are you okay with that?"

Her black hair that was pulled up in a high braid moved with a nod, "Hai"

The teacher smiled and continued, "Now, I will not be able to assist you while Hinata teaches you, so if you want to learn Genjutsu fast, I suggest you do this with your very best."

"Wakarimashta" (1)

"Good, now to begin with, Hinata will have to see what you're made of, so you will have a half an hour spar with her, using none of your ninjutsu nor genjutsu techniques. She will test your physical strength so get ready."

She moved her glasses so that they may not fall during the fight, she then glanced at the girl she was about to spar with and blinked with astonishment. Hinata was already in her fighting stance and very ready to strike.

"Your all May-san, Hinata will not hesitate… I warn you."

"Hai."

And with that, the two girls ran towards each other, eyes full with enthusiasm.

--

Her back was bent as she tried to take deep breaths, sweat dripping from her forehead.

It had been a tiring fight, one that had ended with her loss.

"See May-san? You could not even touch Hinata." The black haired teacher stated out.

She lifted her head up, "Demo sensei, I don't know taijutsu and I-"

Hinata fidgeted quietly with her fingers as Shino rested calmly under tree nearby.

The red eyed teacher shook her head, "I won't hear of it. All I am saying is that, if you were on the battlefield and under some circumstance you had to use taijutsu, you would be… dead."

"Circumstance?" She asked while trying to straighten up.

"You will learn of them when they come to you."

The girl coughed lightly as she nodded her head, "Hai"

Kurenai smiled kindly at both girls then turned to Shino, "Come one, Tsunade-sama wishes to see us," She then looked back at both Hyuuga girls, "… I will see you two tomorrow… and Hinata? Don't be late."

Hinata smiled nervously, waiting for both her past teacher and team mate to disappear from view.

She then slowly walked towards the shorter girl, "Umm, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

The grey eyed girl shook her head and smiled, "It's okay."

"Shall we head back home?"

May nodded and wiped a few more droplets of sweat from her forehead, "Hai"

--

He stood silently on the porch, his breathing still a bit faster than usual after his typical morning training.

It had been bad. His Byakugan had failed to see seventy dropping leaves out of seventy-one, and one kunai had missed the center of that red spot by a millimeter.

Something was keeping his mind unfocused and he did not like it…

His eyes snapped open with the sound of two voices, his blank eyes welcomed with the sight of both his cousin and 'property' laughing together on their way towards him.

His eyes narrowed slightly, he didn't know the shorter girl was even capable of smiling without having to look away. He had thought her to be too scared. And truthfully, he couldn't blame half of her.

Hyuuga _was_ a frightening clan when it came down to it.

He closed his eyes once again after he witnessed his cousin wave at him and then say something inaudible to the gray eyed girl before she entered the Main house.

After a few seconds he heard the sound of deep breathing so his eyes opened again slowly to see May standing in front of him while bowing respectfully.

"Hello Neji-sama."

"Hn, tired from training?" He asked, not knowing why he had even acknowledged her greeting.

She smiled and tried to suppress in a happy chuckle, "Neji-sama, your cousin is very strong." And with that, she left with another small bow and a 'kyotskete'.

His eyes closed by themselves as he tried to ignore the sound of her leaving footsteps.

His brows frowned; her smile was annoying, just like Hinata's had been when he had hated her. But _hers _was slightly different.

And he didn't know how.

Unintentionally, his hand was brought up to where his seal resided.

He was going to have to do it to her, whether he liked it or not…

Not that he cared though… it was just… well; it wasn't going to be on the forehead… It was going to have to be placed on her back…

And that would hurt like going to Hell and coming back, the same routine being repeated around 3 times.

He took a breath and headed towards the Hyuuga training grounds.

His uncle wouldn't mind if he delayed it until tomorrow would he?

* * *

**(A/N): **I wanted Neji to already place the seal on May's back but I decided that before any major dramatic scenes happen, why not let him get at least a bit closer to the girl?

He'll do it in the next chapter though… no worries.

Well? How's it going? Do any of you mind if the slight romance starts now? Because I really have no idea if I'm taking things too slow or too fast so it's up to the reviews .

(1) Understood

Reviews are appreciated.

Kyotskete


End file.
